Undyne
|-|Armor= |-|Casual clothes= |-|Undyne the Undying= Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Undyne is a monster who acts as captain of the Underground's Royal Guard. Many denizens of the Underground have different opinions on Undyne, being viewed as rude, loud, and violent by some, but as cool, strong, and brave by others. She is mentioned numerous times, primarily by Papyrus, before she makes her first in-person appearance in Waterfall. Undyne makes it her goal to kill Frisk, delivering their soul to King Asgore and allowing him to use the seven human souls to break the barrier and free monsters from their subterranean prison. Before their eventual confrontation, Frisk will have several up close and personal encounters with Undyne; the first being chased as Undyne launches spears at them from across the river, while she attempts to impale them as they escape across a bridge in the second. Finally, Undyne will surprise Frisk in a dark room, cornering them just before the child is saved by Monster Kid's eager interruption. Frisk will then find Undyne waiting for them atop a large rock formation, giving them a passionate speech before battle. Her dialogue will vary fairly heavily depending on who you have killed and what decisions you have made up until this point. Once the battle begins, Undyne will turn Frisk's soul green, which locks them in place, forcing them to block incoming attacks as they are now unable to dodge. In combat, the player can choose to fight and defeat Undyne, or spare her. If the decision is made to fight Undyne, upon being defeated, she begins to melt (as opposed to turning to dust as other monsters do), before pulling herself back together through sheer willpower and continuing to fight. As the battle continues, she will have increasing amounts of trouble retaining her form, before she eventually dissapates. If the player instead wishes to spare Undyne, Frisk will find themself unable to grant her mercy, as she is overwhelmingly determined to take their soul. Instead, Frisk must flee once their soul is once again restored to normal, forcing Undyne to give chase. Eventually, the chase will lead the two to Hotland, where the intense heat combined with Undyne's armor causes her to pass out. Frisk quickly brings her a cup of water from the (incredibly conveniently placed) water cooler, restoring her to consciousness. Upon seeing that it was Frisk who saved her life, Undyne will be speechless, simply leaving without a single word. Should the player choose to return to Undyne's house later, Papyrus will be waiting by her door. If the player has killed even a single enemy, Papyrus will explain that Undyne refuses to hang out with Frisk due to them being a murderer. If the player has remained a pacifist, Undyne will begrudgingly invite them in before Papyrus flees, tricking Undyne into being a better host by saying she's not up to the "challenge" of being friends with Frisk. During this rather destructive visit, the player will learn a number of things about Undyne, including: she has a crush on Dr. Alphys, she received personal training from Asgore, she is an absolutely terrible cook, and she believes anime to be actual human history (thanks to a few white lies told to her by Alphys). At the end of this little sidequest, Undyne realizes that Frisk is a truly caring individual, accepting their friendship...and accidentally burning her own house down. After completing the game's neutral ending and defeating God Flowey, Frisk can now pay Undyne a visit if they had become friends with her prior to the last boss battle. Undyne, who is now living with Sans and Papyrus due to her current "living situation", will ask Frisk to do her a favor and deliver a letter to Dr. Alphys. While she says this is simply due to her hatred for Hotland, it becomes incredibly obvious that she is too shy to do so, herself. Upon delivering what is revealed to be a love letter, Alphys will mistakenly believe that it was Frisk who wrote it (due to Undyne not signing her name), which leads to the two going on the most awkward date imaginable...at the garbage dump. Undyne shows up, realizing it was a mistake to not deliver the letter herself, which prompts Alphys to confess to Frisk that Undyne is the one she really has a crush on. After some absolutely terrible roleplaying in an attempt to ease the tension, Alphys confesses to Undyne that she's lied about a great number of things, including her view of herself and the fact that anime isn't real. Undyne states that none of that matters to her, and it doesn't change how she really feels about her. After sending Alphys off with Papyrus to do some training in boosting her morale, Undyne begins to freak out at the idea of anime not being real. Whether Frisk tells the truth or perpetuates this amusing delusion is up to the player. While Undyne, like the other main characters, plays a pivotal role in the game's true ending and the fight against Asriel Dreemurr, she also plays an important role in the genocide route, should the player choose to embark upon it. Undyne's role will remain relatively the same throughout most of Waterfall, chasing after Chara and attempting to kill them. However, this time it is unknown if it is because Undyne wants their soul, or simply because they realize just how much of a threat the child poses. Undyne will suffer a fatal blow after saving Monster Kid from Chara's wrath, but as she begins to turn to dust, she will realize just how much of a threat the child is, and that they'll wipe out not only monsterkind, but all life in the world. Feeling everyone's hearts beating within her, Undyne will transform into a far more powerful state, engaging Chara in combat. Not only does this transformation allow her to take far more than a single blow from Chara (Undyne is the only boss in the entire route to possess this trait), but she also becomes the first opponent to actually pose a threat to the fallen child, ending up as one of their greatest challenges. Even after being slain, Undyne will laugh, stating that fighting you has bought enough time for Dr. Alphys to evacuate everyone from Hotland, taking them somewhere safe. She dies with a smile, knowing at least some innocents can be saved from Chara's hatred. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''7-B, likely higher''' | Unknown', likely '''2-B' Name: 'Undyne, epithet "Undyne the Undying" (genocide route only) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Likely in her 20s (Undyne's "Undernet" username is "StrongFish91". Since the events of Undertale take place in 201X, this would make her somewhere between ages 19 and 28.) '''Classification: '''Monster, Captain of the royal guard, Trained fighter, The Heroine That NEVER Gives Up, Awful cook, Accidental Otaku, Gym teacher (post-game) '''Powers and Abilities: '''Determination, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Energy Manipulation, Regeneration, Soul Manipulation, CQC expert 'Attack Potency: 'At least '''City level '(Vastly superior to basic monsters such as Tsunderplane, who can call upon multiple planes to perform numerous deadly bomb runs, every turn), likely higher (Has a staggering attack value of 50, putting her far above a sizable majority of the game's other monsters) | '''Unknown, likely Multiverse level '(One of the only two enemies to pose a challenge to Chara during a genocide route, though they had yet to reach their fullest power.) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '''(Faster than Frisk, who is capable of dodging deadly rays of sunlight from Knight Knight's attacks as well as dozens of lightning bolts summoned by Vulkin. Ran from Waterfall to Snowdin in a matter of seconds.) | '''Unknown, presumably much, much faster Lifting Strength: 'At least '''Class 50 '(During her fight with Frisk, Undyne will casually suplex large boulders, just because she can) | Presumably far higher 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class KJ+ '(Broke concrete by slapping it out of laughter, Shook her entire house just by stomping), likely far higher (One of the Underground's physically most powerful monsters) | Presumably far higher '''Durability: '''At least '''City level, likely higher (Her defense value of 20 should provide an immense boost to her natural defenses)' | Unknown', likely Multiverse level '(Undyne is the only boss in the entirety of a genocide run who can take more than a single hit from Chara) 'Stamina: 'Immense (Able to suplex boulders and chase after Frisk all while in heavy armor and showing no signs of tiring) | Far higher 'Range: 'At least dozens of meters with her spears 'Intelligence: '''Incredibly combat savvy, though she can be a tad bit naive | Presumably much higher, as she apparently received some sort of outside knowledge and awareness of the destruction Chara would cause if they got past her. | While she is incredibly powerful, she lacks the powerful hax many characters at her tier usually possess. '''Standard Equipment: '''Plate armor, Spears, Arrows '''Weaknesses: '''Prone to putting herself before others, even to her own detriment (as seen when she nearly sacrificed her life to save Monster Kid from Chara), along with being chivalrous to a fault. Undyne can also get carried away in her passion, such as when she burned her own house down while cooking. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Green Mode -- ''Undyne turns her opponent's soul green, freezing them in place and preventing them from moving from their current location. However, due to her chivalrous nature, Undyne refuses to use this as a way to end fights, giving her opponent a spear and allowing them to use it to block attacks while stuck in place. She even does this against Chara, knowing the child is a threat to all life. * ''Arrows -- ''Undyne fires multiple arrows at her opponent from all sides, forcing them to block while stuck in place. The arrows move at varying speeds and come in three colors: red, blue, and yellow. While red and blue arrows function relatively the same, yellow arrows will always curve at the last second, attempting to strike the opponent from behind. This can prove problematic when multiple yellow arrows begin coming from different sides, at once. Undyne will sometimes follow a barrage of arrows by suddenly returning her opponent's soul to normal, flinging a spear at them and giving them just enough time to move should they be skilled enough. * ''Spears -- ''Undyne will utilize one of two spear techniques. The first involves magically flinging spears in a straight path from all directions at her opponent. The second involved drastically reducing their area of movement, forcing them to dodge spears which burst upwards from the ground. * ''Spear Ring -- ''Used exclusively by Undyne the Undying. Along with her other techniques drastically increasing in speed and damage, Undyne will also form rings of spears around her opponent. These will either manifest as large rings of spears with little space between them that will quickly close in on her opponent, or wider circles that will almost instantly fire straight inwards towards the foe. '''Key: Base | Undyne the Undying' Others Notable Victories: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Erza's profile Sea King (One Punch Man) Sea King's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bartolomeo (One Piece) Bartolomeo's profile UndyneArtwork.jpg|Undyne's Steam card art. Undyne.gif|Undyne's battle sprite (animated). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Fish Category:Monsters Category:Knights Category:Spear Users Category:Soul Users Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users